Dynasty Warriors - Zhang Zhou Kai's Life story - The Yellow Dragon PT1
by TsaoFang
Summary: This is the first of three parts in Kai's battle against the Yellow Turbans. This can also be seen here as well /art/Zhang-Zhou-Kai-life-story-The-Yellow-Dragon-PT1-455537153


**Chapter 1 – Secret Plans**

Six months had pasted, since Zhou Kai was given the position as commander in the Imperial Army. During this time; Kai's fame was brought about by the praises of the people of Luo Yang. Other than the thousands of soldiers gathered at the capital to join this great man's army, Kai's handsome looks had also attracted the admiration of several women. Behind all of these constant praises and moments of joy, the Commander-in-Chief, He Jin, grew envious and jealous of Zhou Kai's fame and respect in the Imperial Court; he long for day Zhou Kai's fame and respect ends as sudden as it began, but he had much more important things to do, like ending the Yellow Turbans.

Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song had been informed about a private meeting with He Jin to discuss of a way to end the Yellow Turbans; Zhou Kai was exclude from this meeting for He Jin thought if Zhou Kai knew of his plan to end the Yellow Turbans, he would gain even more fame and respect than he did from beating him in a fight. He Jin had told the two generals that he had got the regional lords all over the land, the regional lords were told to kill anyone that has something to do with the Yellow Turbans, bandit or not. Kai had eavesdropped on to the meet and knew this wasn't right, innocent people will be killed for just whispering the words 'Yellow Turban'.

Later that day, Zhou Kai asked Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song to have a private meeting of his own.

"Master Zhu Jun, Master Huangfu Song, I'm sure that you would like to end the Yellow Turbans, once and for all."

"Yes, we do everyone across the land do too"

"I understand, Master Huangfu Song, which is why I would like to tell you and Master Zhu Jun, my idea to end the Yellow Turbans"

"Is that so, Zhou Kai?"

"Yes, Master Zhu Jun"

"Then, tell us, Commander Zhou Kai".

"As far as I know, we are only stopping Yellow Turban bandits across the land; I believe that we should stop focusing our efforts on the bandits…"

Shocked by what had just been said, Huangfu Song roared with rage "WHAT! WHY!"

After Zhou Kai and Zhu Jun calmed Huangfu Song, Zhou Kai continued where he left off, "…I understand why you would react this way, but listen. I believe should stop focusing our efforts on the bandits, instead, we should focus our efforts on finding and stopping the Yellow Turban leaders".

Clueless to this proposal, the two generals asked, "What do you mean, Zhou Kai?" Zhou Kai then explained to the clueless generals.

Kai explained, "Think about it, we are stopping bandits day in and day out, and they just keep coming. As soon as one catches our attention and dealt with, another one catches our attention and dealt with, and so on and so on… We are in a monotonous cycle; I propose that we break this cycle by setting our attention on the source of the bandits, the leaders of the Yellow Turbans and deal with them, once and for all, to be freed of this never ending cycle."

Having listened to the words of such brilliance, the two generals agreed that they should do what Zhou Kai proposed, "Your right, Zhou Kai, this can end the Yellow Turbans once and for all!"

"We can do it; I will inform the rest of the army"

Zhou Kai stopped Huangfu Song and asked if he doesn't tell He Jin, fearing that he may ruin his plans because of the jealousy and envy he has on him

"I understand, I won't let him know and tell the soldiers to do the same"

"Thank you, Master Huangfu Song".

As Huangfu Song left to tell the soldiers in the army, Zhou Kai asked Zhu Jun to find out where the major leaders of the Yellow Turbans and agreed to do it. Knowing that Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun have agreed to do what he proposed, Zhou Kai had high hopes on his plan coming to fruition and becoming successful. But, little he knew that He Jin's plan was already in fruition and a death was in the air.

**Chapter 2 – Black Armour and Inner Demon**

The day after General Zhu Jun and General Huangfu Song agreed to Commander Zhou Kai's plans to end the Yellow Turbans, Zhou Kai had began to bring fruition to his plan, but was concerned with He Jin's plan, he worries that it would interfere with his plans. Huangfu Song began to inform all of the soldiers about Zhou Kai's plans; Zhu Jun had sent several soldiers to scout out the location of the leaders of the Yellow Turbans, as this was all happening, Zhou Kai went outside of the Imperial Court to begin his patrol of Luo Yang.

As he steps out of the Imperial Court and began his patrol through the busy town, the sound of amazement burst from the once docile scenery, people had stopped what they were doing and started to about Zhou Kai, some were just in awe of his presences. As Kai wondered deeper into the town, Kai had remembered something, a local blacksmith in the south of the town had forged a suit of armour for Kai as the people's way of showing respect and appreciation to him; although he was on patrol, he decided to make a quick stop at the blacksmith in the south of town.

When Kai arrived, the Blacksmith had graciously welcomed Kai to his shop; the blacksmith then told Kai that he worried that he had forgotten that he was forging armour for him to show respect from the people of Luo Yang

"I apologise for making you worried…"

"It's alright, you're here anyway, I was just forging a sword for you as my way of showing respect to you"

Surprised by this, Kai replied "Thank you"

He couldn't tell the blacksmith that he can't accept it, but he would have; the blacksmith asked Kai to go with him to the back of his shop and revealed a magnificent and unique suit of armour.

A tall shining black, dark purple suit of armour stood in front of its stunned user, Kai was simply speechless and froze on the spot;

"Is this mine?"

"It sure is, impressed?"

"Very"

"Want to try it on?"

"What?!"

"Try it on"

Kai was even more stunned by the kind blacksmith, "Come on, try it on"

Kai slowly approached the suit of armour and take the armour; the blacksmith had showed Kai an empty room for him to change and put the armour on, he entered the room and delicately put the magnificent armour in the room. When Kai finished, he steadily walked out of the room and felt, proud and important;

"How do I look?" the blacksmith felt proud that his armour is being wore by a famed person

The blacksmith exclaimed with joy, "Great! Just great!"

"Hey, I'm almost done with your sword, do you mind waiting for a bit?"

"I'm on patrol at the moment, but I suppose I don't mind"

"Great, it'll be quick, I'm sure"

The Blacksmith offered Kai a seat as he got ready to continue his master piece of a sword, the blacksmith had already created strange yet unique hilt for his master piece and was ready to create the beast of the sword, the blade. Bringing its burning metal body to a deserted iron island, the blacksmith pounded the beast's burning body with a mighty hammer, struck the body of the beast as loud as thunder; once the beast got its shape, it returned to its birth place, the burning inferno. After its visit to its birth place, it was finally baptized by the air, the same air it will run free to do what it was created for, vanquishing enemies. After its birth, it was ready to be matured by partnering the blade with the hilt, once partnered; the beast was ready to live its life, with the famed commander.

The god and creator of the sword passed its offspring to Kai, the astounded famed commander; "This is magnificent, I'm sure it will be useful to me in battle"

"Thank you, well I must be going now. Thank you, great blacksmith"

Kai had thanked him and bowed to him, "Please stand; I should thank you for meeting me, good luck to you in the future"

"Thank you"

As Zhou Kai stepped out of the blacksmith's shop, people stared at Kai with astonishment; just the sight of Zhou Kai was like meeting a brave warrior, but Zhou Kai in the shining black armour was like meeting a mighty king. Returning to his patrol, people were still staring at him; until he heard screams of terror emerging from a nearby village, Kai rushed towards the screams, and stopped with shock, paralyzing his entire body, for it was the village where he grew up was being attacked.

He saw Imperial Soldiers guiding and evacuating villagers out of the village, Kai blanked the soldiers and ran to his most important place in the village; the soldiers had spotted Kai and shouting to him, shouting that he can't go into the village for it was too dangerous for him . Kai was sprinting through the village and finally reach his most important place in the village, home; only to find Imperial Soldiers armed with spears and swords at the front of his home.

"What are you all doing?", Kai demanded

The soldiers immediately turned to find Commander Kai and bowed to him, "What are you all doing?"

"We were ordered to punish anyone who had something to do with the Yellow Turbans, the couple in there wouldn't admit there crime, so we told them we'll kill them on the spot…"

Shocked and speechless by what he was hearing, Kai pushed through the soldiers and entered his home; his head was darting from one side of his home to the next, until he found his father, mutilated, on floors of his home. Kneeling next to him

Kai whispered "Why…Why must this happen? You did…nothing wrong."

Holding his tears in, Kai heard his name, being faintly called behind him, "Son…is…that…you?" Kai immediately turned and found his mother dying on the floor.

Unable to hold any longer, a tear revealed itself, "I'm…I'm sorry…that this…has happened to…to you and father"

Painfully raising her hand to her son, she said "It's…alright my…dear son; we know…you won't do this"

"I know, but…I shouldn't have left…I SHOULD HAVE STAYED!"

Putting her hand on her son's face, she smiled and with her last breathe, "No…it's ok, just look at you…we heard your now a commander, we're…so…proud…of…you…"

"Mother…MOTHER…MOTHER!", Kai screamed as an attempt to keep his dead mother by his side.

No longer able to contain his tears, Kai bursted into tears, weeping at the death of his mother and father.

The Imperial soldiers standing outside wondered what Commander Kai was doing in there, they entered to find Commander Kai weeping on his knees near a body of a dead women; "Commander…Is everything…alright?"

Kai's tears stopped, silently standing up and turned is head to the soldiers with a fierce gaze. Startled by the Commander's look on his face,

"Uh…Are you…alright...Commander?"

Kai did nothing but strongly, fiercely punched the wall of his home; even more startled by the Commander, the soldiers were nervous to ask him anything else of him. Until Kai asked the soldiers, in a malevolent voice "Where…is…He…Jin?"

Nervous to reply, a soldier slowly replied, "I…uh…think…he…"

Kai quickly fully turned to the soldiers and yelled with all his might, "WHERE IS HE JIN?!"

The soldiers slowly backed towards the exit behind them as an out of control Kai approached them, like a predator encroaching on its prey.

"WHERE…IS…HE…JIN?!" Kai snarled

Shaking with fear, the soldiers were completely speechless and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Kai unsheathed his new sword and struck the cowardly soldiers; luckily for the soldiers, they managed to dodge the attack, but Kai wasn't going to let them off until he got what he wanted. Kai struck at the soldiers as they ran for their lives, unfortunately for one soldier, it appeared to be his last for he fell onto the floor as the uncontrollable Commander quickly approached; the soldier tried to get back on to his foot, but fell onto the floor again for the Commander had pinned him down, by grabbing him by the back of his neck.

With death in his eyes, Kai demonically asked the terrified soldier "WHERE IS HE JIN!?"

The soldier terrifyingly replied "He's in his quarters, back at the Imperial Court"

The furious Commander leaned towards the soldier and quietly said "That wasn't so hard now, was it" Finally released from his torture, the soldier ran with the reminisce of his life, as Kai stood in his once called home with a face, wanting one thing, revenge.

"You abused you authority, think you so high and mighty. NOW, you take my dear mother and father away from me. I DON'T CARE, IF YOU'RE THE COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF! OR THE EMPORER! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TILL YOUR DEAD BY MY HANDS! HE JIN, YOU WILL…DIE TODAY!"

**Chapter 3 – The Demon**

As the sun began to set in the horizon, a smiling He Jin opened the gates to the Imperial Court to welcome soldiers from their long and tiresome patrol, but it wasn't exactly as he predicted; as soon as He Jin opened the gates, he was greeted by terrified screams for mercy

"What's going on?"

The soldiers simply blanked him as they continued the run to safety in the Imperial Court, "What's wrong with…" He Jin questioned

"RUN! RUN! RUN!"

"SOMEONE SAFE ME, PLEASE! SOMEONE SAFE ME!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! LET ME THROUGH!"

As the terrified screams faded into the Imperial Court, He Jin was completely clueless to why they were so terrified, until, "HE JIN!" Kai roared, he immediately turned around to find Zhou Kai sprinting whiles wielding his sword.

"Oh, it's you…what do you…", he carelessly replied; before He Jin could finish his sentence, Kai swiped his sword straight down He Jin's face.

Luckily, He Jin dodged it, "What was that f-"

Kai immediately attacking him again, this time a swipe across He Jin's neck; but he dodged it again; "WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?!", He Jin demanded

Kai was too enraged to reply to He Jin's question; instead, he speeded up his attacks on him, never stopping his savage attacks. He Jin had ordered two soldiers to restrain Zhou Kai, but failed as soon as they got close to the enraged Commander with a huge bloody slash on their arms; frightened by this, He Jin ordered the wounded soldiers to withdraw and ordered four soldiers to restrain Kai with spears, the soldiers formed a wall and pointed their spears at Kai to restrain him in front of He Jin and it worked.

Until Kai broke the spears by slicing the spearheads, clean off, with ease; blankly looking at their broken, they fled from the site of the demonic Zhou Kai, "ARE YOU ALL THAT USELESS!" He Jin exploded with anger

The commotion created by Zhou Kai's monstrous rampage had attracted many soldiers, servants and maids in the imperial, even Zhu Jun; who was busy locating the Yellow Turban leaders. He was shocked to find the good willed and wise Commander, violently attacking the Commander-in-Chief in some kind of demonic trance; completely oblivious to Kai, He Jin was showing his back to him and Kai was ready to him kill him.

"HE JIN, BEHIND YOU!" Zhu Jun shouted

Having heard Zhu Jun's shout, He Jin turned to find Kai charging towards him and dodges Kai's vengeful attack; "Commander Zhou Kai, what's going on?"

Kai had violently replied "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS MURDERER!"

After Kai replied to Zhu Jun, He Jin had ran for his life towards the Imperial Court; only to be hunted by Kai, growing tired by the relentless pursuit, He Jin had slowed down then revitalised by the swing of the cold steel of Kai's blade. As He Jin ran, the frightened, terrified and scared faces of the servants, maids and soldiers passed the enraged Kai blankly; only the desire of revenge revolved around Kai's mind.

Eventually, He Jin had made a vital mistake, by being trapped in a dead end; the only thing he could see, was the demon that he enraged. "NOW, YOU, CAN, FINALLY…DIE!", he snarled

Kai had pounced with his sword aimed at He Jin's head; luckily, He Jin was saved from the brink of death. "WHAT!? WHO HAS DONE THIS TO ME!?"

Kai turned to find soldiers pulling on ropes that were constricted to Kai's body, and the Emperor; having seen the Emperor, Kai's rage and desire faded away and when silent. Happy to be saved, He Jin walked toward Kai with smug on his face, "Not so tough now, criminal Zhang Zhou Kai, HA!"

"What?" the two men turned to the Emperor for guidance

"You highness, I can ex-", Kai pleaded

"THAT'S RIGHT! ZHANG ZHOU KAI IS…A CRIMINAL! Soldiers, take this criminal away"

As the soldiers dragged Kai away, He Jin had said "Don't worry Kai, you be put on trial…WHERE YOU WILL FAIL!"

Knowing this, will Kai be shown the warmth of mercy or the chill of cruelty?

**Chapter 4 – Lamenting the Demon**

As servants, maids and soldiers of the Imperial Court gathered at the doors of the throne room; where Zhou Kai's trail would take place, with the Emperor as the judge, the people gathered at the doors saw the three generals: Huangfu Song, Zhu Jun and He Jin, with Zhou Kai tied and kneeling on the floor in front of the throne, waiting for the Emperor to arrive. The faces of: curiosity, hope, worry and the face of smugness, surrounded the dishearten Zhou Kai; he felt absolute shame for he let his anger control him. As the people around Kai wondered why he tried to kill the Command-in-Chief, He Jin smiled with joy as he can finally get what he wanted, the end of Zhou Kai's fame; the three generals bowed as the Emperor walked to her throne and take his seat, for the Kai's trial commences.

He Jin had set the trial off by announcing what Kai's crime was, "Your highness, Zhang Zhou Kai had attempted to kill me, for no apparent reason, he should not be kept in the Imperial Court and Imperial Army, he has to leave, for your safety, your highness"

"Why, why do you want him out?", the Emperor questioned

"It's for your safety, your highness"

The Emperor had taken this to consideration and asked the other two generals opinion, "Zhang Zhou Kai should not be taken out of the Imperial Army, he has contributed greatly, he had shown that he has great bravery and wisdom", Zhu Jun implored

"Indeed, he is a great asset to the army and our cause", Huangfu Song prayed

The Emperor had considered what he had just been informed of, but is unclear on his decision.

"Your highness, I beg you to let Zhang Zhou Kai stay, he has shown the capabilities to protect the Han", Zhu Jun plead

"Capabilities to protect, HA! He has the capabilities to have anyone killed, even her highness!", He Jin retorted

Kai slowly became enraged by He Jin's words, "We need people strong and controllable, like me"

Kai angrily whispered, "Who would want to be like a beast like you?" the whisper had silenced the gloating general

"Be quiet you!", He Jin lashed at Kai

Kai kept calm after He Jin viciously demanded him to be silent; the two generals became suspicious about He Jin, Zhu Jun questioned "Master He Jin, why do you want to get Zhang Zhou Kai out of the Imperial Court?"

"I only want to protect the Emperor and the Empress, MY SISTER! Is there a problem with that?" He Jin clamoured

Kai angrily whispered again "And act high and mighty"

"Will you be quiet!"

"WHY! IT'S POINTLESS! LIKE YOUR PLAN TO END THE YELLOW TURBANS!"

He Jin had snapped and yelled "ENOUGH!"

Enraged, He Jin punched the defenceless Zhou Kai in the face; people gasped with shock and felt hopeless for they could not help Kai being beaten by the villainous He Jin, Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun reluctantly grabbed He Jin and pulled him away from Zhou Kai, who was deeply in pain. Everyone was shocked to see He Jin attacking Zhou Kai

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!", Kai breathlessly yelled

As Kai gasped for air, he blasted all of his hidden feelings in front of everyone at the throne room; "IS…THAT…ALL…YOU, CAN, DO! I…SUPPOSE, I, SHOULDN'T…EXPECTED, MUCH, FROM…A MURDERER!"

The Emperor, the people outside the throne room, Huangfu Song, Zhu Jun and even He Jin were stunned and speechless by what they all heard.

The Emperor slowly demanded He Jin to answer his question "Is this true? You killed someone?"

He Jin turned and answered "I, I didn't kill anyone…"

"YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER!"Kai lashed out at He Jin

This made people and time itself stunned and speechless, as if time had stopped itself from hearing the awful tragedy. Kai yelled "MY MOTHER AND FATHER WERE VICTIMS OF YOUR LIFE KILLING PLAN! YOUR PLAN ISN'T ENDING THE YELLOW TURBANS, IT'S ENDING INNOCENT LIVES!"

He Jin had thought about his plans and realised that what Zhou Kai was saying was true, but it's too late, blood had already been spilt. Before anyone in the throne room could say anything, He Jin quickly shouted, "YOU'RE LYING! YOUHAVE NO EVIDENCE!"

"WHAT!" Kai clamoured

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Kai became enraged by this lie, but no one believed He Jin's lie. The Emperor demanded "What are you saying, He Jin?"

"It's true, he's lying, it's all…" Suddenly, a group of soldiers rushed into the throne room, a soldier from the group step out of the group, kneeled on the floor and informed the Empress and the three generals

"Forgive me, your highness and generals, but I must confess that we were the ones who killed Commander Zhang Zhou Kai's mother and father. We were following General He Jin's orders, didn't know we were to kill Commander Zhang Zhou Kai's parents"

"I never ordered…" he Jin said

The Emperor shot his hand up to He Jin, denying and preventing him to speak; the Emperor became irritated by He Jin's action and asked the lone soldier; "What were your orders?"

"We were ordered to kill anyone who had something to do with the Yellow Turbans, whether they were bandits or not. We over heard a couple talking about a leader of a group of Yellow Turbans in the capital, we then informed General He Jin and he said; threaten them by burning down their home, if they don't confess to their crime. We were just following orders; we didn't want to do it, we were then given a message from General He Jin to, just kill them on the spot", the soldier confessed with distress

Kai's rage grew once he had heard why his parents were killed, but keep it hidden within his tied up body; silence entered and engulfed the throne room; until He Jin broke it, "Your highness, you can't…"

"Guards!", the Emperor beckoned

Immediately after he said that, Imperial Guards arrived, "Take him away!" the Emperor ordered

Kai looked upon with sadness for he wasn't forgiven, or so he thought; Kai was surprised to see the Guards escorting He Jin out of the throne room, "Commander Zhang Zhou Kai", the Emperor shouted

Kai immediately turned to the Emperor, "Yes, your highness"

But as he turned, the Emperor was kneeling on the floor with him and apologised, "You have my condolences, I'm sure you would feel that your life will not be the same without your mother and father."

Kai slowly broke a tear and began to cry in front of the Emperor; seeing this, the Emperor placed his hands on Kai's shoulders and begged, "Please forgive He Jin, for what he has done to you; I know it will be hard for you to forgive him, but please try"

"I'll…try", Kai tearfully replied

"Thank You"

Once Kai had stopped his crying, the Emperor then stood back up and went to his room, Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun smiled at Kai as they left the throne room

The soldiers behind Kai, worryingly asked, "What will you do with us? We were the actual people who killed your parents, without knowing"

As Kai was being freed from the ropes around him, he stood up and announced, "You are all forgiven. I will not punish you all for something, which was out of your control."

The soldiers were looking at each other, looking to see if they all heard the same thing; "Do, Do you really mean it?"

"Yes"

"But, Why, you're probably scarred for life, by us!"

Kai walked towards them and placed his hand onto the soldier who just said that and told him, "Believe me, I am scarred for life now, but not from you, but a lost, of something important to me. Never the less, I will not punish you, He Jin would; but I wouldn't. I am not merciless like him."

The soldiers were engulfed by shock and kneeled in front of him; they yelled "THANK YOU, COMMANDER ZHANG ZHOU KAI!"

"It's alright and please call me Zhou Kai"

The soldiers had stepped aside, forming a path for Kai to walk through; once he was out of the throne room, he when straight to his bed in his room, for something important that he wants to do.

As Kai went to sleep, Huangfu Song contemplated the recent turn of events around the Imperial Court, another man in purple robes walked up to him as he returned to his room

"The soldiers killed his parents and he still forgives them? Is he a fool?", the stranger exclaimed

"Yes, he is not only a skilled commander, but a man of upright character."

"Is that so…You are saying that he is talented? ...His character calls for some questions. I would be interested to meet him soon. Could you arrange something?"

Huangfu Song looked surprised, "You, of all people? I couldn't imagine."

"As long as his skills back up his fame, I'm always interested." The stranger exclaimed with a sly smile before walking off; out of Huangfu Song's hearing, the stranger muttered to himself, "He could, at least, prove to be of some use"

**Chapter 5 – Loyal to the End**

After the eventful night of the Imperial Court, peace had returned to the Imperial Court. The guards, servants and maids were talking to each other about Zhou Kai, about how much they all don't know about him; they didn't know about his unwavering loyalty to his late parents, they all decided to pay their respect to Zhou Kai's parents. Suddenly, a servant had saw Zhou Kai at the corner of his eye, which grabbed everyone's attention; they all immediately ran to him and asked "Master Zhou Kai, how are you?"

Kai slowly replied "I'm fine, thank you"

"You're not feeling sad? Or anything?", the servant questioned

"No, now excuse me; I have somewhere I need to be"

"But…" Kai swiftly walked away from the questioning crowd to the gates of the Imperial Court.

Kai had been behaving strangely; he had been waiting for something, with a stressed and worried look on his face. The servants, maids and guards had asked Kai what is wrong with him, but always reply "I'm fine" to all of monotonous questions of the curious people around him; they have had enough of this secret feeling of Kai. As Kai left the Imperial Court, he was oblivious to a servant, a maid and a soldier following him from a distance; the maid had felt that this was wrong, yet she wanted to do it, "I'm not sure this is right"

The servant replied "Why? Don't you want to find out what Commander Zhou Kai is hiding?"

"I do, but this feels wrong"

The soldier had suddenly whispered "Quiet! There he is".

The three curious characters saw Zhou Kai going in to a masons shop and asked the mason, "Is my…item…ready yet?", Kai enquired

"Yes, I'll…"

Kai immediately shushed him, "Oh, sorry" the mason then whispered "Yes, I'll go and get it now"

"Thank you"

The three characters had hid at the side of the shop and became more curious about Zhou Kai, "Item…What kind of item would he need from a mason?" the servant questioned

"Something, important maybe?" the soldier responded

As the characters discussed about this 'item' until they heard "Here it is, just like you wanted"; the mason presented a large block wrapped in clothe, the characters were completely perplexed.

"Why would he need that?" the maid wondered

Zhou Kai had thanked the mason and left his shop, the three characters swiftly followed him; after a long walk from the masons shop, Kai had arrived at his destination, his home village. Kai had entered the village and rushed to his house, where he found bunches of flowers on two coffins near hole in front of his home; Kai had asked two men to carry one of the coffins to the hole and do the same with the other coffin, he then asked the two men to start burying the two coffins.

As the coffins were being buried, Kai unwrapped the block, to reveal a gravestone; the gravestone had "Here lies innocent loved couple, who never were apart in life, till the very end. Zhang Xian Yi and beloved wife Li Zhen Ling" written on it. Kai held and placed the gravestone at the top of the hole with care.

When the two men left, Kai kneeled in front of the grave and whispered to himself, "Mother…Father…Thank you…for everything. For raising me, for protecting me, for supporting me and for making me into the man I am. I will, bring an end to the chaos!"

As Kai went silent, the sound of footsteps broke his silence and immediately turned around, to find: a soldier, a servant and a maid for the Imperial Court near him; "What are you three doing here?" as Kai asked this, the sound of footsteps came closer and closer.

"We were…" as the maid was about to explain to Zhou Kai why they were following him, a Yellow Turban bandit ran behind her, covering her mouth with one hand and holding a sword to her face; "You'll be a nice offering to the Heavens" the three men were caught off guard and didn't know what to do. What will they do?

**Chapter 6 – Heroic Act**

As the menacing Yellow Turban bandit held the maid as his hostage, Zhou Kai had instructed the soldier and servant to go back to the Imperial Court and get reinforcement; the two ran as fast as they could, while Kai slowly approached the bandit.

"Don't move! Or she dies!", the bandit roared; stopping Kai in his tracks.

"Just let her go, she has nothing of value to you", Kai beseeched the bandit

"SHE DOES HAVE VALUE, IN HEAVEN!" the bandit shouted

"Why? Why do you want her dead?" Kai enquired

"WHY? I HAVE TO KILL A VIRGIN, FOR THE HEAVENS!" the bandit slowly pointed his sword to her neck; as she screamed terrifyingly and begged the bandit for mercy, in muffled cries of help. Zhou Kai asked the bandit, "Who told you to kill, a virgin?"

"My masters, the Great Teacher and the Great Healers!" the bandit answered

"The Great Teacher and Great Healers, who are they?" Kai questioned

"I won't say!" the bandit replied with a grin

Eager to know the identity of the 'Great Teacher and the Great Healers', Zhou Kai demanded the bandit to tell him who they are, but the bandit only kept on refusing his demands; this had made Kai wanting to know more, but the maid was in danger of losing her life to the bandit. He had to think of a way to apprehend the bandit to interrogate him, then he had an idea; "Fine"

"Fine? What do you mean?" the bandit questioned

"Fine, do what will with her" Kai replied

The maid was shocked to hear this from a well respected man of the Imperial Court, the maid had broke a tear from this, "I don't believe you!"

"No, seriously, do whatever you like with her; I'll even leave right now, if you want"

Sceptical about this sudden change of behaviour, the bandit told Kai to turn around and leave; Kai turned around and walked away. As the bandit turned around to left with his betrayed hostage; Kai quietly ran around his house, picked up a large stone and threw the stone at the bandits back.

Both the bandit and his hostage fell onto the ground, the maid had accidently twisted her ankle when she fell, Kai rushed to the maid and helped her up on her feet; maid had a rush of happiness at the sight of Kai rescuing her from certain death, Kai had escorted the maid to his home and told her to stay in the house until he gets her. Kai then rushed back to the bandit who was slowly getting up; as he got up, he was shocked to find Kai standing in front of him, "You said that you were leaving!"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear" Kai calmly replied

"An act of fraud, you will be punished by, the HEAVENS!"

Kai and the bandit saw the sword stabbed onto the ground, the two men pounced to reach the sword like two predators going for the exact same prey. Suddenly a burst of imperial soldiers had rushed out of the west of the house with Huangfu Song in front, the bandit was startled by the sudden appearance of the soldiers, allowing Kai to take the sword; Huangfu Song had ordered the soldiers to surrounded the bandit, the bandit had saw a gap between the soldiers, his exit and rushed to the exit, only to be blocked by a sword to his neck, held by Zhou Kai.

Kai slowly sealed the bandit's only way to escape his capture; now surround in a circle of steel tools of his death, the bandit had two options: surrender to the imperial soldiers or die and go to heaven. "What would like to do with this bandit? Commander Zhang Zhou Kai", Huangfu Song queried

"Take him, to the Imperial Court. He has information that will be of use to us"

"Understood, men take him away to the prison cell of the Imperial Court"

The two soldiers grabbed the bandit's arms and the rest escorted him away. "Nice work on capturing Zhang Mancheng"

"Zhang Mancheng?"

"That bandit, his name is Zhang Mancheng, one of the top ranked members of the Yellow Turbans"

"I see, he mentioned that he was given orders to kill by someone called the 'Great Teacher' and the 'Great Healers'. Master Huangfu Song, could you tell Master Zhu Jun to keep an eye out for any mentions of anyone known by those names and get more information from him"

"Yes, I shall inform him as soon as I get back"

"Good, I have something to do, I shall return to the Imperial Court later"

"Ok".

Kai walk into his house to get the maid, who was sitting on a bed in a small room in the house, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, is it all over?"The maid wondered

"Yes, let go back to the Imperial Court"

"Ok"

As soon as the maid got of the bed and stood; pain from her ankle struck, almost causing her to fall. Kai caught her before her could fall on to the floor, "You're not alright, aren't you?"

"My ankle is a minor injury, its fine"

Slowly take a few steps from the bed, the maid was enduring her pain; endured the pain until she and Kai got out of the house. Kai couldn't endure the sight of the maid struggling with her pain, he walked in front and kneeled in front of the injured maid, "Got on"

"Are you sure? I don't want to embarrass you, with me on your back"

"Its fine, I won't be embarrassed"

"But…You'll be tired"

"I don't care about that"

"But…"

"Your injured, please get on, I don't want you to go back to the Imperial Court in pain…and it was my fault for your ankle"

The maid reluctantly agreed and slowly got on Zhou Kai's back, Kai shot up with the maid on his back with no struggle; the maid blushed with pounding heart beat.

"Are you ok back there?"

The maid replied in, slowly in an embarrassed tone of voice, "Yes, I'm ok"

"Ok, well, here we go"

Kai began his long walk to the Imperial Court, with a maid on his back; though embarrassed, she slow felt happy, happy that a famed man went to her rescue and is carrying her back to her residence. It almost felt like love was in the air as the pair journeyed to the Imperial Court, their hearts pounded, almost synchronised.

"We…can take a break, you know, if you're getting tired" the maid aforementioned

"I know but I'll manage without a break. As long as you're ok, then I'm ok" Kai replied

Just by those words, "...As long as you're ok…" the pounding heart beat of the maid turned her heart into a fluttering, racing heart beat; "How are you doing back there?" Kai wondered

There was no response. Kai was getting worried, but was relieved by her calm, relaxed voice, "I'm fine…thank you" As she gently laid her head onto Kai's back; Kai smiled and continued his walk to the Imperial Court.

**Chapter 7 – The Flower and Chancellor**

Night descended as Kai return with the injured, sleeping maid; the soldiers, servants and maids had heard that a maid from the Imperial Court being held hostage by a Yellow Turban had spread with a flood of concern and worry. Only to be drained by the return of the maid. However this didn't take away much of their concern and worry, for they saw a group of soldiers taking a Yellow Turban into the prison cell lead by Huangfu Song; Kai had asked the maids the whereabouts of the injured maid's room.

"Her room is down the eastern hallway", the head maid quietly told Kai

"Thank you"

A maid guided Kai to the injured maid's room as he carried her down the eastern hallway, slowly getting tired from his long journey; Kai was struggling to stay awake.

"It's just down here, Master Kai, I'll open the door for you" the head maid quietly alerted

"Oh, thank you" Kai yawned

Kai entered to sleeping maid's room, laid the maid gently onto her bed and quietly tucked her in; Kai then began to leave the sleeping maid, but was alerted by the quiet voice of the maid saying "Thank you"

"It was the least I can do for you, please rest well" Kai whispered next to the maid

"I will, thank you for all you have done for me" the maid replied

"No problem… sorry, but may I ask what your name is?" Kai softly, innocently replied

"Mei Ling" the maid softly replied

"It was no problem, Mei Ling" Kai replied properly

Kai then walked towards the door of the Mei ling's room, just before Kai closed the door, he gently whispered "Good night, Mei Ling"; Mei Ling slowly fell asleep as Kai quietly closed the door.

Kai then went to find Huangfu Song to ask about Zhang Mancheng; he asked a servant about where Huangfu Song was, the servant told Kai that Huangfu Song was in his room. Kai thanked the servant for giving him the directions and walked towards Huangfu Song's room; when he arrived, Kai politely knocked on the door and Huangfu Song responded to the knock "Yes, come in"

"Apologies for disturbing you, Master Huangfu Song" Kai politely replied

"Ah Zhou Kai, what can I do for you?" Huangfu Song replied

"Nothing, but I wish to know, what did you do with Zhang Mancheng?" Kai replied

"Well, as I arrived with Zhang Mancheng, Zhu Jun had heard of Mei Ling being held hostage and waited by the gates for her to return safely; but found me taking Zhang Mancheng. He asked why I was taking a Yellow Turban into the Imperial Court, I replied to him by saying that you told me to tell him to take get more information from the Yellow Turban and keep an eye out for someone called the 'Great Teacher' and 'Great Healers'. Zhu Jun understood what you wanted him to do and I think he may interrogate him tomorrow" Huangfu Song explained

Kai had taken in Huangfu Song's long explanation and thanked him politely as he left, but as Kai was about to leave; Huangfu Song just remembered something.

"Zhou Kai, I just remembered that someone wants to see you at the Garden tonight" Huangfu Song announced

"Right, may I ask who it is?" Kai questioned

"You'll find out soon enough" Huangfu Song replied

Curious about this, Kai left Huangfu Song and asked a servant guide him to the Garden; when he arrived at the garden, wondering who this person is and why is he been called out to see this person. As Kai patiently waited, he shaken by a sudden voice out of nowhere "Beautiful and peaceful night isn't"

Kai didn't know what to do but turn to find a man standing in a gazebo with two chairs and a table inside it, he slowly replied "Yes"

"You must Zhang Zhou Kai, yes?" the man asked

"Yes" Kai slowly replied

"Would you come and sit down with me?" the man asked

Kai didn't reply but felt that he should accept this invitation, for he felt a sense of higher authority from this man; Kai walked towards the gazebo and taken the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Would you like some tea?" the man asked

Kai was nervous about this man for he has no idea who this man is, Kai had replied by slowly raising his cup; the man poured hot tea into Kai's cup, Kai took a sip of his tea for he still was curious and weary of this man. Kai went silent until he asked "Forgive me, but may I ask who are you? I haven't seen you in the Imperial Court before"

The man sat down from pouring tea for Kai and revealed himself to the curious commander, "I am the Jinan chancellor, Cao Cao"

Kai was both shocked and surprised by this; the Jinan chancellor, Kai couldn't understand why the Jinan chancellor would want to see someone like Kai is unclear to him, Kai asked the chancellor, "Chancellor, if I may ask, why you want to see me?"

"I wanted to see you to see what you can do" Cao Cao answered

"What…I can do?" Kai replied

"Yes, I've heard what you did in the duel against the Commander-in-chief, I wish to see that fighting style for myself, would you oblige?" Cao Cao replied

Kai was stunned by this, a challenge from the chancellor; Kai felt that he should accept this challenge, but is all what it appears to be?

**Chapter 8 – Expect the unexpected**

The beautiful and peaceful night would soon be broken; Cao Cao had a servant bring two swords for his duel, one sword for him, the other for Kai.

"Before we start, I want you to show me all you have, try to kill me" Cao Cao announced

As Kai took position and stance, he was still in shock at his very situation, he's about to face the Jinan chancellor and be told to try and kill him; he slowly lost his concentration because of his long journey and was about to fall asleep from it, until he was woken up by the clash of their swords, Kai had deflected Cao Cao's strike, forcing him to move back. Kai then retaliated by a quick slash across Cao Cao's chest but was dodged, as soon as that slash failed, a quick kick followed but that was dodged as well; then a sudden charge, driving his sword into Cao Cao's chest followed, but that too, failed, with Kai falling onto the floor.

Surprised by how Cao Cao easily dodged his attacks, but Kai didn't give up his retaliation; as Cao Cao walked towards Kai's head, Kai swiftly attempted to slash Cao Cao's feet, but that wasn't on purpose. Instead Kai got up onto his knees and attempted to slash upwards, from Cao Cao's left hip across to his right shoulder; but Cao Cao smiled, as he knew Kai would do that, he then blocked Kai's attack and deflect it.

"Quite impressive, Zhang Zhou Kai" Cao Cao applauded

"Thank you, I too am impressed by your skills, Chancellor; but it was expected" Kai applauded

"Is that so?" Cao Cao clamoured

"Yes" Kai replied

"Well then, shall we continue?"

Kai slowly stood up, took his position and stance; Cao Cao did the same, the two charged at the same and locked their swords in combat. Both struggling to break free, Cao Cao dragged his sword stabbing it to the ground; taking the advantage, Kai charge to plunge his sword into Cao Cao, but Kai fell right into Cao Cao's trap. Cao Cao grabbed Kai's sword wielded arm and tossed him over his shoulder, making Kai fall into a pond. Catching his breath, Kai popped up from the pond and crawled out of the pond, he then questioned "What was that for?

"That was your first lesson" Cao Cao replied

"Lesson?"

"Yes, you'll need it for the future battles"

"Why?"

"Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song told me that there was someone who could use some lessons on military and tactics. Therefore, I, Cao Cao, shall be your mentor and you have shown me that you will be worth my time"

Surprised by what was just been said, Kai kowtowed to his mentor and clamoured "Thank you, Master Cao Cao"

"No problem, I will have a servant inform you when your next lesson is. For now, go get some rest, a soldier can't benefit an army asleep" Cao Cao replied

"Yes, Master"

Kai went away to his room, with happiness from his lesson; though drenched and cold, he was smiling in the end. But was he the only one smiling in the end?

**Chapter 9 – The Flower Blooms**

As the sun rose to welcome a new day, Kai woke up with a coldish feel and wasn't just welcomed by the sun, for the first thing he was welcomed by was an aroma, in his room. Kai sat up from his bed and looked around to find the source of the aroma, then found tea on the table next to his bed; perplexed to see hot tea prepared in his room, but soon got his answer to the mysterious tea.

"Good morning, Zhou Kai" a kind voice spoke

"Who…Oh, it's you Mei Ling, good morning. How's your ankle?" Kai replied

"Fine, thanks to you" Mei Ling answered

"Glad to hear that" Kai coughed

Seeing Kai coughing, Mei Ling walked over to the table and poured a cup of tea for Kai

"Please, drink this, it will help recover you" Mei Ling expressed with a smile

As Mei Ling passed the cup of tea to Kai; Kai felt two kinds of warmth, the warmth of the tea and warmth of kindness. Kai took a sip of the tea and immediately took a disliking to the tea.

"It's so bitter" Kai muttered

"I know, but it will help you" Mei Ling pleaded

"Ok" Kai sighed

Kai closed his eye to finish and endure the taste of his bitter tea; slowly he finished his tea and managed to endure his tea.

"What was that tea?" Kai questioned

"It was something pasted down my family, a remedy for colds" Mei Ling answered

"Ah, thank you, I actually feel a bit better" Kai clamoured

"Well, since no one had showed you around the Imperial Court in the last few months because of the Yellow Turbans, would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be nice, thank you. Could you please wait for me outside my room? I'm going to get changed now"

"Sure"

Mei Ling left Kai to get changed, but he soon remembered that his clothes were drenched from his lesson with Cao Cao last night; he didn't really know what to wear, until he found some new clothes, folded on a chair. He walked over to the chair and grabbed the clothes; he started to wonder if Mei Ling did all of this for him. After he got changed, Kai went out of his room as Mei Ling was waiting for him.

"So, you already know some of the places here, right?" Mei Ling asked

"Yes, I know where the Throne room, the Garden and I think the Courtyard is" Kai replied

"Oh good, cause I am a recent employed maid" Mei Ling timidly admitted

"Really. Well, why don't you show me the places you do know?"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it"

"Ok"

The two walked side by side through the corridors peacefully; Mei Ling had guided Kai the council room at the east of the Imperial Court, Mei Ling explained that this was where a important meetings take place; then to the Zhu Jun's and Huangfu Song's rooms, Mei Ling explained that if there were anything that he needs to know from the two generals, he can find them in their rooms.

"May I just ask, Mei Ling. If Master Zhu Jun's and Master Huangfu Song's are here, where's He Jin's room?" Kai questioned

"His is near the Emperor and Empress's room" Mei Ling answered

"WHAT! WHY!" Kai responded in a shocked manner

"You didn't know? Master He Jin is the Empress's brother"

"Her brother?! That doesn't make him, royalty, does it?" Kai slowly questioned

"No" Mei Ling answered

A sigh of relieve ushered out of Kai's body, "Oh good, but why isn't he royalty if his sister is married to the emperor?" Kai whispered to himself

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that right?" Mei Ling whispered into his ear

Kai jumped from Mei Ling's joke on him, finishing catching his breath, Kai asked Mei Ling "Please don't do that!" then timidly enquired to Mei Ling "But, do I, actually, ask too many questions?"

"Ok and you do, but I don't mind because I understand why" Mei Ling answered

"To answer your question, apparently Master He Jin and the Empress were of common birth like me and you" Mei ling responded to Kai's question

"Really?!" Kai gasped

"Yes" Mei Ling replied

Kai took a moment then understood why He Jin wanted him out of the Imperial Army; Kai would be taking his claim to fame in the Imperial Army.

"Well, that's all I know about the places in the Imperial Court. I hope we can spend some time together Master Zhou Kai" Mei ling informed with a smile.

Just before Mei Ling left Kai's side, Kai called out and asked "Mei Ling, you must have heard of the capture Yellow Turban in the here, could you tell me where he is?"

Upon hearing this question, Mei Ling's smile faded for a second then turned back to Kai and said "I don't know, but I would like to know too"

"Why?" Kai wondered

"Because I may need to deliver food to the captive" Mei Ling answered

"Ok then…But we'll need to ask Master Zhu Jun, he knows where he'll be" Kai slowly replied with curious thoughts

The two walked over to Zhu Jun's room and asked Zhu Jun where Zhang Mancheng was taken to; Zhu Jun had asked why Mei Ling is with him, Kai explained that Mei Ling wanted to know the places of the Imperial Courts better since she was new to the Imperial Court as well. Zhu Jun reluctantly understood and asked two guards to take Kai and Mei Ling to Zhang Mancheng. The two walked across the courtyard and into the western Guard Tower, as the two entered, they saw two doors in front of them; the guards told them to enter through the door on the right and walked down the steps into a dark corridor.

A guard had escorted them to Zhang Mancheng and found him, lying on the floor alone in an empty corridor and cell; the guards stood close behind them, one behind Mei Ling and the other behind Kai. Kai was about to interrogate Zhang Mancheng when he slowly stood up and threw a knife that was concealed in his sleeve at Mei Ling, Mei Ling had caught the knife and turned to slash her guards neck; Kai and his guard was shocked by this. The guard was about to retaliate but Mei Ling revealed a hidden knife in her sleeve and stabbed Kai's guard in the neck; frightened and shocked by this situation, Kai tried to escape but Zhang Mancheng's hands gabbed Kai's head and smashed Kai's head into his cell bars, knocking him out instantly.

Just what will happen to Kai at the hands of Zhang Mancheng and the deceiving Mei Ling?


End file.
